It is known to replace a spinal disc with a prosthesis or artificial disc between first and second vertebrae of a spinal column. It is difficult to properly align surgical instruments for preparing the first and second vertebrae of the spinal column. The implant or artificial disc may include projections for engaging the first and second vertebrae.